The instant invention relates generally to indicators for cranes and more specifically it relates to a crane anti-tipping device.
Numerous indicators for cranes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to signal the crane operators through audible or visable signaling devices if the cranes are tilting due to excessive loads on the booms.
For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,346,066; 2,772,411 and 3,362,022 all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinbelow described because these devices and computations are inaccurate if the ground conditions change or the crane has left its level working plane. Moreover all warranties on cranes stress the level plane.